Ton pénis
by Didou367
Summary: Sai s'interroge sur certaines choses. Une chose en particulier, le pénis de son petit-ami.


Un OS qui a pour principal sujet l'obsession de Sai, suffit de regarder le titre pour savoir laquelle ;) . Ca pourrait être une espèce de suite à "Quant tout ne marche pas comme prévu", vu que j'y fais une allusion et que c'est le même couple, que je commence d'ailleurs à vraiment aimer ^o^. Par contre, je dois bien avouer que cet OS me déçoit, je ne le trouve vraiment pas terrible U__U .

Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.Accoudé au matelas, Sai observait celui qu'il pouvait considérer, d'après ses bouquins, comme son petit-ami. Après tout, ils se voyaient souvent, se caressaient, s'embrassaient et dormaient même ensemble de temps en temps, le soir d'un retour de mission. Tout le définissait comme étant son petit-ami. Mais il y avait une chose, une seule, qu'ils ne faisaient pas, malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. L'amour. Son amant n'en avait, curieusement, jamais parlé et en semblait pas être intéressé par cette licencieuse activité. Pourtant, il aurait imaginé que celui-ci aurait souhaité très vite franchir ce pas. Sans doute aurait-il exigé d'être le seme, le connaissant. Eh bien non.

Il sentit son petit-ami bouger, se mettre sur le ventre et l'entendit lâcher un petit grognement.  
Inconsciemment, il passa une main pâle dans la tignasse café au lait de l'homme endormi, savourant le contact soyeux de sa peau avec les cheveux de l'autre. Celui-ci poussa de nouveau un grognement, sûrement d'aise cette fois, faisant apparaître un infime sourire sur les lèvres charnues de Sai. Il s'était aperçu, il y a quelques temps, qu'aussi bourru qu'il pouvait paraître, son petit-ami était particulièrement féru de caresser, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses cheveux.  
De ses cheveux chocolat, il passa à ses joues hâlées, ornées de canines ensanglantées.  
L'ANBU avait pris cette habitude après avoir lu dans un livre que, lorsque l'on connaissait les péchés mignons de notre compagnon, il fallait en profiter pour lui faire plaisir. Alors Sai caressait le sien, de compagnon, dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'il se délectait du doux contact de sa main d'albâtre avec tout morceau de chair de son amant.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci, s'il aimait tant les caresses, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais suggéré d'aller plus loin ?  
Le brun s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Et comme toujours, il était allé en chercher les réponses dans de nombreux livres.  
Une possible réponse en particulier lui avait semblé vraisemblable. Il y avait la fort probable possibilité que... Son petit-ami... Il... Complexe... Sur la taille de son pénis.  
Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu, peut-être était-il, tel celui de Naruto, d'une petite taille, le genre à gêner un homme. Peut-être était-il même minuscule.  
Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il sache si le pénis de son amant était d'une grandeur, ou plutôt, d'une petitesse embarrassante. D'autant plus que la virilité de son compagnon l'intéressait aussi au plus haut point pour des raisons personnelles.

Il sentit sa Belle au Bois Dormant s'agiter, lui indiquant qu'il émergeait.

« T'es déjà réveillé ? , grommela celui-ci en guise de salutation.  
-Oui. Toi aussi. »

Ça, d'un matin à l'autre, ça ne changeait pas. Tous les jours, il se réveillait avant lui. Du moins, c'était ainsi lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Et tous les jours, l'autre lui posait cette question quelque peu stupide de l'évidence de sa réponse, ''T'es déjà réveillé ?''. Il lui répondait toujours d'une affirmative, le regardant s'éveiller avec amusement. L'un des multiples états d'âme qu'il avait découverts avec lui.

« Bien dormi ? , s'enquit-il.  
-Ouais et toi ?  
-Bien sûr Kiba, je ne peux que bien dormir avec toi, énonça Sai. »  
Après s'être longuement étiré, l'Inuzuka observa son amant d'un air sceptique.  
« J'ai lu ça dans un livre, expliqua l'ANBU sous le regard insistant de l'autre. Qu'il fallait dire ce genre de choses à la personne que l'on aime pour le lui montrer. Personnellement, je trouve que ça fait chochotte.  
-Nous sommes d'accord. Le fais plus.  
-Très bien. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Kiba se leva, laissant à Sai l'occasion d'admirer son torse dénudé aux muscles finement dessinés. Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'aujourd'hui, il portait un caleçon vert kaki.  
Alors que le maître-chien se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, l'artiste, lui, resta dans le lit, pensif.

Cette journée commençait comme toute autre. Pourtant il le savait bien. Que cette journée ne serait pas une journée comme les autres. Car aujourd'hui était le jour où il mettait son plan en pratique. Aujourd'hui, il allait voir le pénis de Kiba.  
Grâce à tous les livres qu'il avait lus, il savait exactement quoi faire.

Motivé, le dessinateur sortit du lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, et se mit en tête de rejoindre l'homme-bête dans la salle de bain.  
Il aperçut, sur le chemin, Akamaru endormi sur le canapé. Le chien se couchait, de lui-même, sur le canapé malgré le fait qu'il ait l'habitude de dormir avec son maître. Sai était persuadé que cet animal avait les idées très mal placées.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, voyant Kiba se laver les dents, l'ANBU décida de mettre en pratique, tant qu'à faire, les conseils lus dans de multiples livres afin de savoir comment être un bon petit-ami.  
Il se positionna juste derrière lui et entoura de ses bras diaphanes sa taille ferme puis posa ses lèvres charnues dans le creux de son cou.

« Oh, Sai, pas maintenant, protesta le brun en retenant un gémissement, la bouche pleine de mousse. J'me lave les dents, j'te signale. »

Un peu déçu par cette tentative échouée d'agir comme un compagnon aimant, l'artiste défit son étreinte et décida, lui aussi, de se brosser les dents. L'autre, ayant fini, lui laissa toute la place et partit prendre sa douche, sous le regard plus ou moins discret de son copain qui essayait d'entrapercevoir l'objet de toute sa curiosité lorsqu'il ôta son caleçon, en vain.

Finalement, après s'être tous deux douchés (pas ensemble) et habillés, ils se retrouvèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. L'occasion pour Sai de commencer à agir dans le seul et unique but de voir le sexe de Kiba.

« Dis Sai, appela le susnommé en se pinçant les narines, une moue écœurée au visage. T'aurais pas une brique de lait pé...  
-Pénis.  
-Hein ?!  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ? , fit mine de s'étonner l'ANBU.  
-Non, je voulais dire périmé.  
-Ah bon... Oui, peut-être. »

Il se leva et ouvrit son frgo où il découvrit, effectivement, une brique de lait périmé. Voilà, tout se mettait en place...  
Il se rassit après avoir jeté la brique.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie de m'entraîner, Shino est vraiment pé...  
-Pénis. »

L'homme-bête haussa un sourcil irrité. Sai esquissa son habituel sourire factice en guise de réponse.

« Non, pénible, reprit son interlocuteur. Remarque, comparé à Shikamaru, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Le pauvre gars avec sa blondasse de coéquipière qui fait sa pé...  
-Pénis.  
-Pédicure, enchaîna l'autre, une veine commençant à saillir au niveau de sa tempe. »

D'ailleurs, l'artiste vit cela avec satisfaction. Il ne devrait plus tarder à craquer.

« Donc tu disais, sa pédicure, rappela t-il innocemment.  
-Ouais... Sa pédicure pendant les entraînements et l'autre là, Chôji qui s'amuse à faire pé...  
-Pénis.  
-Péter ses paquets de chips ! Tu pourrais arrêter de m'interrompre ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, affirma Sai d'une voix doucereuse. »

L'Inuzuka soupira et tenta de se clamer, se disant que ce n'était là rien d'autre qu'une lubie passagère de son petit-ami.

« Merci, dit-il finalement. Au final, c'est assez affligeant, la bêtise de certains. Enfin bon, dans le genre, tu m'excuseras, mais le pire, c'est quand même ton coéquipier. Franchement, il a l'air bien con à sans cesse se mettre en pé...  
-Pénis. »

Il eut une pensée pour le (pas si) petit pénis de son blondinet d'équipier.  
Les sourcils du maître-chien se froncèrent sous un agacement qui revenait au galop.

« A sans cesse se mettre en péril, recommença t-il comme si de rien n'était. Pour ce péteux de Sasuke à la coiffure de pe...  
-Pénis.  
-Non, perruche, bordel ! Pas pénis, perruche ! Perruche ! J'peux savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème de merde à répéter tout le temps le mot ''pénis'' comme un con ! Marre de tes ''pénis'' ! »

Et voilà, il y était arrivé. Sai fit à Kiba son sourire préfabriqué, énervant celui-ci davantage.

« Eh bien, pour être franc, je voudrais bien voir ton pénis, expliqua t-il comme s'il parlait du livre qu'il venait de lire.  
-Hein ?!  
-Ton pénis. Je m'intéresse à sa taille. »

Kiba le fixa d'un air hébété pendant quelques instants, puis soupira, affligé et haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux, céda t-il, désabusé. »

Il enleva son pantalon, puis son caleçon sous le regard insistant du dessinateur qui n'attendait qu'une chose, enfin le voir.  
Lorsqu'il fut dévoilé à lui, l'ANBU se leva, sans un mot et se mit à genoux devant le membre découvert qu'il inspecta sous soigneusement sous toutes ses coutures, sous le regard embarrassé de son propriétaire.  
Finalement, après quelques minutes d'une observation intense, il remonta le caleçon ainsi que le pantalon de l'Inuzuka puis se releva. Il se rassit à table et se fit une tartine avec de la confiture de fraise.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Tu m'expliques ?!  
-Ton pénis est d'une bonne taille, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Je suis content de l'avoir vu. Et pour les ''pénis'', c'était juste une stratégie pour le voir.  
-C'était foireux comme technique, marmonna Kiba en se rasseyant, encore estomaqué. »

C'était peut-être foireux mais ça avait quand même marché. Tout comme son opération séduction basée sur l'odeur de ses pieds. Décidément, il comprenait très bien le fonctionnement de Kiba.


End file.
